air feel
by heartstations
Summary: kira/raku; spoiler fest; post destiny — their happiness is the chain of our freedom.


_air feel_

_a/n: writing practice and a way to unleash stress built in my small body. (i'm sick too and not even sure if this is alright to submit the horrible farts of mine that is this fic lololol) And oh, this wouldn't work well unless you have watched _Gundam SEED Destiny Final Plus: The Chosen Future.

* * *

The wind blows gently, sweeping all way through the welcoming pane of wood.

Their room is square, fair walled and pale, but dim, lack of glow. Shivers vibrated throughout her stark naked body even when she cradled close the other source of heat. _Blink_ and _blink_, _blink _and _blink_, _blink_ and _blink_, and she lose the count. Her teeth grazing the flesh beneath with burning desperation. Her head is spinning around and her body grows wearily of all commotions but no matter how, she couldn't seem to beckon her eyes shut. Become a ghost of town, her hands ramble and trace every line of his flesh – his abdomen, his torso, and even contours of his well-framed face.

The slightest shift of her hands flips his eyes open and instinctively his hand wanders aimlessly and then reaches hers into grasp and affectionately draws her figure even closer, in which she just obliges quietly.

"What're you doing still up?"

She knows terribly well the sound of this and she also knows which reply she should use.

"Thinking of unimportant things ahead," she giggles merrily, "—and I'm fine, don't worry—"

But this time, she gasps as his other arm drapes her waist and flips her, leaving her hovering above him.

His face hardens as his round eyes sharpens amidst the dark glints around them

"It must be important, I know," he murmurs as the muscles in his arms tighten

He sees her, eye to eye, "About tomorrow, isn't it?"

She stiffens, as she pulls her gaze down in somewhat troubled gesture, but he will not let _this_, and puts his calloused hands both on her cheeks.

"I don't feel like sleeping tonight," he laughs as her heart withers when she sees circles around his eyes

"So, tell me and I'll listen."

She feels a new surging sensation within her heart but she relieves it free. World doesn't care about him, but she cares every bit of him.

She leans forward as her face rests near his pulse; the strays in his neck twisting. "Do you feel that I do the right thing?" she asks softly, so softly that his ear feels warm of her breath.

"You will do just alright."

She freezes; her hand begins to waver uncontrollably, "Then you shouldn't worry every night, Kira." She trembles, "You don't have much sleeps that you start to look like a zombie,"

He stares at the hollow ceiling for sometime before shakes his head jerkily.

"Sorry, but I just have to keep on watching over you." he chuckles crisply, "After all I couldn't sleep if I have something on my mind."

"And at least we play honest this time too, don't we?"

"So nifty of you." she whispers, his fingers swim on the twirls of her pastel curls.

"I just keep on wondering if I'm doing the right thing." Her face contorts to a real serious look, "We won't be able to undo everything once it's done."

"But the world needs you, Lacus." His other hand cups her cheek, fingers shaking, "Everything, for make this world better, alright?"

"But then, why do I keep on having a selfish thought that this decision binds us?" She buries her head on the curve of his neck, relishing on the smell of his sweats. "I feel terrible to think this way—" wet starts to lace the brim of her pretty eyes

"—but if this is for the world I-I—"

He kisses the tears dry as he holds her dearly, so dearly that she knows that she is not _alone_, she will never be _alone_.

"World doesn't care about you," he whispers soothingly, "—but I care about you."

"If you chose to bind yourself with this chain, then I'm as well." she shifts as she hears, she really _hears_ his declaration and finds him smiling encouragingly.

Her chest is full of warmth that she feels it would explode anytime soon. But-

"Kira, you don't have to, I-"

He cuts her short as his lips work its magic to her own and electrifies jolts in their bodies before he pulls away seconds after.

"I was kind of worried the time you chose to step in to the council. And I even more sure that I couldn't just leave you there."

She then feels that the thick line of water covers her eyes hard and a curve of hearfelt smile plants itself on her complexion. But more so, for a world that doesn't understand them, they, _together_ will bend the world to understand.

"You will hold a weapon again, won't you?" her heart clenches briefly. He will sacrifice himself one more time.

"I will."

Their sleep that night is the best one they would ever get, compared to the previous days they have endured together, because even if the world doesn't care about them, they are not _one_, they are _two_, and they could make everything go through as long as they are _together_.

Tomorrow they will face the giant

They, against _the world_.

( end. )

* * *

( gundam seed © sunrise )


End file.
